particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerissian War
The Kerisian War, also known as the Egelion-UKSR War, was a military conflict between the Republic of Egelion and the United Kerissian Socialist Republic, supported by communist militia organisations within the region of Caille. 'Background' The existence of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic on the Egelian border had been a constant source of worry for the liberal democratic governments of Egelion due to its repeatedly stated ambition of creating a unified communist state on the continent of Keris. The three primary left-wing political parties in Egelion reaffirmed their commitment to democracy under pressure from both sides of the political spectrum to either denounced the UKSR or express their support for it. In 2853, the Egelion Leftist Front began expelling vast numbers of members on the organisation's left-wing. Without mainstream political representation, many of these expelled members were attracted to militant, radical or underground communist organisations. Tensions reached a climax two years later when the local government of the Egelian province of Caille claimed that they had seized vast quantities of arms from New Endralon destined for Egelian leftist group though it isn't clear whether this report was genuine, exaggerated or entirely fictional. 'Conflict' As rhetoric on both sides became increasingly heated and militaristic, many began to suggest that conflict was inevitable. 'Caillean Revolution' The initial outbreak of conflict was the was within the Egelian region of Caille and involved the Caille Revolutionary Guard, a militant communist organisation sympathetic to the UKSR. In 2856, they launched a series of attacks against the cities of Nordland and Northmoor. During a post-election event held by the Social Democratic and Labor Party in Nordland, the CRG detonated a two explosive devices. Multiple gunmen descended on the rally after the explosions and fatally shot the Egelian Prime Minister Franklin Smith. Eleven other people were also killed and around one hundred more were injured. In addition, members of the militia began storming various strategic buildings in the city such as the regional parliament and supreme court. Similar action was attempted in Northmoor but this was repelled by local law enforcement and military officials. The Revolutionary Guard declared the establishment of an independent socialist state in the region, the Socialist Republic of Caille, and this declaration was soon recognised by the UKSR. Over the following weeks and months, the CRG were able to solidify their control of the Caillean capital and expand their influence across the rest of the region. In early 2860, the UKSR claimed that the Egelian Army attacked Iliescu, a border town in Noua Endraloneză Republica Socialistă (an attack that Egelian officials maintain was executed from within the UKSR). Because of this attack, coupled with the Egelian defeat of the Caillean rebels, the UKSR officially declared war on the Republic of Egelion. The Red Army, along with remaining Caillean rebels, invaded the Egelian provinces of Caille and Amateria. Greatly outnumbered, the Egelian Army was overwhelmed and lost most of western Caille and Amateria to the invading forces. 'Results' By 2869, it was becoming clear that the UKSR had neither the manpower nor military strength to conquer Egelion. With the moment shifting in the direction of Egelion, Egelion sued for peace. The resulting treaty forced Egelion into an officially neutral nation and forbade Egelion from entering any military treaties. Economic ties between the two states were strengthened greatly as Egelion was used as a platform for exporting goods from the otherwise largely isolationist UKSR. Caille was likewise reabsorbed back into Egelion with the UKSR reversing its recognition of the fledging state. 'Aftermath' Category:Keris Category:HistoryCategory:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Egelion Category:History of Egelion